


STILL

by gelietissimo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is a baby, Baekhyun is spoiled rotten, Best Friends, Fluff, I love Baekhyun don't hate him, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelietissimo/pseuds/gelietissimo
Summary: Baekhyun hates it everytime Yixing smiles at Sehun.





	STILL

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time joining a fic fest and I don't know please tell me if I'm doing okay. Thank you! Also, please ignore the spacing and shizz and the unnecessary spaces and dashes?? ~~~

What? Forehead kisses aren't usually just platonic?

  
  
  
  


“Ugh! Can you two stop being so disgustingly close? I am THIS close to believing that you and Baek are boyfriends.” Chanyeol, Yixing’s friend he made back in college snickered as he kissed Baekhyun goodbye(kissed as in kissed his forehead kind of kiss but their friends love exaggerating things). Baekhyun just giggled and put his tongue out towards Chanyeol and left.

 

These two, Baekhyun and Yixing has been best of friends since third grade and they are inseparable. Even though they made friends and other “best friends”, Baekhyun and Yixing are always there for each other through ups and downs, their most awkward phase, they are there for each other when the other experienced their first ever heartbreak. And even now that they are working adults, they never changed on how they are with and towards each other. Baekhyun is still a spoiled best friend that he is since Yixing started giving him anything he wants many years ago. 

 

\-------------------

 

“Xingie! I am starving! Aren’t you done yet?” Baekhyun whines as Yixing is finishing the codes in the software that he is currently developing. Yixing sighed as he saved what he is doing to attend to his needy best friend.

 

“Alright your majesty. What do you want?” Baekhyun smiled and hugged him.

 

“I think I want pasta? And pizza! And chicken!”

 

“Wow, okay. For a tiny person like you, you sure has a capacity of a— aww!” Yixing failed to continue his teasing when he was suddenly bitten by Baekhyun on his arms. When he looked at him, he was pouting. He smiled and kissed Baekhyun on his head. He really is so adorable.

 

“ I'm just kidding, I love you. Come, let's get you your pizza and pasta and chicken.”

 

They went to their favorite chicken place, Yixing ordered their food while Baekhyun looked for a vacant table. He waved at Yixing once he saw him looking for him with their food on his hands. 

 

“Ugh! Why is this day so tiring!!!! I am so exhausted and hungry and exhausted and hungry. This is so exhausting!” Baekhyun continued to complain to Yixing about his day at work while they both eat when at some point he started to choke. Yixing laughed causing Baekhyun to throw dagger of looks at him before he stood up and patted Baekhyun at the back while giving him water to drink.

 

“My Baekhyunee can do anything right? Since it's my off tomorrow and you as well, let's go somewhere to relax?” Yixing asked as he went back to his seat. Baekhyun's mood lifted and smiled Yixing's favorite boxed smile. 

 

“Healing time?” Can we go to a beach? Please? Please?” And who is Yixing to reject Baekhyun's puppy eyes?

 

“Let's play kite on the beach! Ahhh! I'm so excited!”

 

“Alright, you finish your food so we can go home.”

 

“Okaaay. I want to sleep at your place though. I miss sleeping at your bed and I miss your baby sheep.” 

 

Once finished, they both made their way to Yixing's car when Baekhyun suddenly pulled Yixing. 

 

“Ice cream?” Yixing laughed at how cute his best friend is, saying that with his whole pouting face. He really wanted to know how Baekhyun managed to maintain his slim figure even though he eats too much.

 

“Strawberry flavor for my glutton.” Yixing gave the ice cream to Baekhyun who is currently on his phone texting. Baekhyun just glared at him while getting his dessert. 

 

“I sent a message to the GC informing them that we are going to the beach.” He said as he Yixing sat next to him.

 

“Did you tell them what time and where?” 

 

“Nope. I told them that we are not going with them and they are not included in our trip.” Baekhyun and his mischievous self, Yixing thought.

 

“ Oh? So why did you inform them?”

 

“To make them jealous.” He laughed and continued eating his favorite ice cream.

  
  
  
  
  


“I'm taking a shower first!” Baekhyun shouted as soon as they reached Yixing's place, removing his shoes and running towards Yixing's room. Yixing just shook his head thinking that he has a four year old best friend trapped inside a 27 year old man. He went after Baekhyun and got himself a pair of clothes and boxers and headed to the shower in the kitchen.

 

When Yixing got back from shower, he found Baekhyun in the middle of his bed who looked up at him once he noticed him, smiling with his boxed smile. He decided to coo and ruffled his hair, earning a smack in his face.

 

“Ugh! Am I dog? Am I a dog!?” Baekhyun whined, pouting.

 

“What do you think?” He answered, laughing as he jumped on his bed making Baekhyun stumble an hid fall off the bed but soon regretted it as Baekhyun pulled him causing the both of them to fall, headbutting each other.

 

“Ugh!” Baekhyun grunted and Yixing is quick to get his best friend to sit down and caressed his head as he said his sorry to now sulky Baekhyun.

 

“My head hurts thanks to your stupidity!” Baekhyun said, his pout evident in his voice. Yixing on the other hand can’t help but smile on how cute Baekhyun is. He kissed Baekhyun’s head multiple times while apologizing. After he made sure that Baekhyun is no longer sulking (he thinks that it is approximately ten minutes of him caressing and kissing his best friend's head), they finally stood up, Yixing holding Baekhyun’s hand.

 

“I’m sorry Baekhyunee. You know I just like to fool around with you right? And that I will never hurt you, unintentionally at least.” Yixing apologized for the nth time, not forgetting to play around making Baekhyun giggle as he tugged his ear.

 

“It’s alright Xingie, I’m just being a baby. And I know that you won’t hurt this precious little thing!” Baekhyun moved away from hugging Yixing, pointing to himself proudly after saying that, Yixing snorted letting Baekhyun continue stating how precious he is. He is indeed precious.

 

“Alright my precious little thing, let’s sleep now shall we?” Yixing asked after Baekhyun has weared his ear off, talking about everything that happened in Baekhyun’s day. His best friend nodded and plopped down on the bed sprawling his limbs all over. Yixing pointed at Baekhyun making him move on his side.

 

Yixing joined him once he was situated on his side of the bed and not a bit or two after, Baekhyun is comfortable and snuggled on him. They both said their goodnights and both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun woke up with the smell of bacon and pancakes. He didn’t get up though, instead he re-positions himself comfortably and went back to sleep, sure that his best friend will be waking him up once their breakfast is done.

 

On the other hand, Yixing is on the phone talking to Jongdae or Jongdae talking Yixing’s ears off sulking at how it is so unfair that only Baekhyun gets to go to the beach when they are also friends. Yixing was woken up by Jongdae’s phone call and decided to let his friend talk to him while making his and Baekhyun’s breakfast.

 

“Alright, alright, I’ll text you the location and you can just go there. Let’s just meet up there okay? Bring some food. I’ll be bringing pizza and chicken. Drinks are allowed BUT! Not the strong ones, you are all lightweights please.” Yixing said, resigned but laughing as Jongdae mumbles about Baekhyun being the only lightweight in their group.

 

“Okay? Bye and be safe on the way!” Yixing ended the call as he finished his eggs. (He giggled thinking how that sounded a little bit inappropriate.)

 

He then went to his room to wake Baekhyun, (he did not tell him that some of their friends will be meeting them at the beach.) What he saw on his bed made him snort. His best friend sprawled comfortably on the center of his bed, his blanket draped over the upper half of his body, including his head while his lower half seems like a scattered crab draped on one of his pillows. Just by looking at his still sleeping best friend makes his limbs hurt. 

“Baekhyunee, wake up. The food’s getting cold. Come on! Up!” Yixing nudged Baekhyun softly making the other groan as he sleepily scratches his head, squinting and slowly waking up.

 

“What time is it?” Baekhyun sleepily asked while stretching making Yixing laugh (as in laugh thinking how hard Baekhyun’s position is when he woke him up).

 

“Almost nine? Yeah eight forty seven so better get your big ass up and let’s eat breakfast.” Yixing tapped Baekhyun’s ass and left him after getting his wanted reaction.

  
  
  
  
  


“Hi there sunshines! It’s me again, your favorite Baekhyunee and guess what? We are going to the beach!” Baekhyun started his video recording and pointed his camera towards Yixing who is currently driving.

 

“What are you doing?” Yixing asked not looking at Baekhyun while Baekhyun, on the other hand focuses his camera to Yixing.

 

“IG Live. Isn’t he handsome? Yes, he’s cool and he’s my best friend!”Yixing felt his cheeks heat up at the compliment, good thing that he is wearing his sunglasses and that Baekhyun’s attention is back to his phone.

 

“We're going to the beach because I am so stressed at work and my bestest friend right here who loves me so much will bring me to the beach to relax.” He giggles. “Yes, sounds like a sugar daddy right? I know I'm a spoiled rotten best friend and what about it?” He's got a cocky smile on his face, proud that his best friend indulges him in everything.

 

“Alright, I will read some of the comments, you can ask anything! Oops! Besides money okay?” 

 

_ Your best friend looks so hot in his white v-neck shirt and sunglasses! Tell me he is wearing ripped jeans and he is the man of my dreams! _

 

_ Is your best friend single? I want to apply to be his girlfriend please 😍 _

 

_ I swear to God he is so fucking handsome!  _

 

_ Your best friend looks someone I know.  _

 

“Oh? Who?” He inquires, puzzled.

 

_ He looks like my future boyfriend. _

 

_ Ah, no! He looks like my future husband! 😍 _

 

_ Do you hear me screaming right now!!!!! _

 

_ He's so good looking! _

 

He stopped reading the comments a while ago, reading it just silently. And almost all the comments are about how good looking and perfect Yixing is and it makes his blood blood. In anger? Jealousy? He doesn't dwell on that.

 

“Yaaah!” Baekhyun shouted making Yixing jump on the driver’s seat questioning him with a glance.

 

“Are you all seriously ogling over my best friend? Right in front of my face!?” Baekhyun playfully shouted, squinting his eyes a little bit to make it look like he is just joking which he is and he does not acknowledge the fact that there are some thing that is somewhat tugging his heart strings making it ache, he does not ignore that. HE DOESN’T.

 

Yixing laughed out loud at his outburst and Baekhyun doesn’t find him cute, he does not! He doesn’t find the way Yixing’s dimple curled impossibly deeper as he crinkles his eyes (yes, he knows even though Yixing is wearing sunglasses) and his breathy laugh cute. He doesn’t!

 

“Zhang Yixing, careful! Eyes on the road!” Yixing just raised his hand to salute at him and got back to concentrate on the road.

 

_ Oh! So he's Zhang Yixing. Gotta go, stalk all his social media!  _

 

“Alright, seriously guys stop ogling my best friend. It makes him uncomfortable.” Baekhyun said after a bit and he bids the people watching his Instagram live goodbye promising to post a video on his Youtube channel with Yixing on it.

 

“Are we there yet?” He asked once he ended the live. Yixing snickers.

 

“What are you, five? Just stay put. If you see a beach, that means we’re there okay? Relax Baekhyunee.” Yixing patted Baekhyun’s knee and continued driving. Baekhyun on the other hand let his mind relax and leaned on his seat. He closed his eyes and he didn’t know how long it was until someone nudged him urging him to wake up.

 

“Wake up sleepy head, we’re here.” Baekhyun was startled by a gentle nudge and a soft voice urging him to open his eyes.

 

“Oh. We’re here.” Baekhyun said as he adjusted his eyes to the sunlight.

 

“Yeah, and Jongdae and the others are waiting at the beach house.” Baekhyun snapped his head hard he thinks one of his limbs broke.

 

“WHAT.”

 

“Uhh, he kind of bombarded me with questions and insisted that they come with us here this morning before you wake up so I agreed that they come?” Yixing answered smiling, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s okay with my kind and beautiful and cute Baekhyunee, right?” Before he can answer, he hears Jongdae and Chanyeol’s loud voice calling them over. He squinted his eyes and his mouth turned into a pout when Yixing just laughs at him and nudged him to get out of the car.

 

Baekhyun and Yixing was met by Jongdae, together with the boyfriends Chanyeol and Kyungsoo a few meters away from the beach house they will be staying.

 

“Hellooooo!” Jongdae and Chanyeol chorused making Baekhyun groan in annoyance. Sure, he love his friends so much but he just really wants to spend time alone with his best friend. It’s been so long since the two of them bonded  _ alone,  _ but since he is not a brat and an immature, he pushed aside his thoughts and asked them with a half-assed annoyance who else came with them.

 

“We all came? Ah, except Junmyeon hyung and Minseok hyung. Jongin is sleeping though.” Kyungsoo answered while Chanyeol is practically clinging onto him.

 

“Yah! Chanyeol! Do you realize that you are way bigger than your boyfriend? Stop clinging to him! You’re giving him a hard time!” Jongdae jabbed at Chanyeol who just sticks his tongue out at him. Kyungsoo just smiled at them, watching them bicker.

 

“Anyways, let’s get inside. The others are waiting, I also cooked so if you’re hungry, which I assume that you are, let’s go.” The three of them turned to go back to the beach house leaving Baekhyun and Yixing alone.

 

“You don’t mind our friends being here right?” Yixing asked once the three was out of earshot, his worry evident from his handsome face. He really doesn’t want Baekhyun to get upset as they went here to be relaxed in the first place.

 

“I’m okay. I’m just surprised? That ALL of them are here. But it’s alright. The more the merrier, I guess?” He smiled making Yixing relax and smile back.

 

“The two of you! Are you seriously going to just stand there?” Yixing and Baekhyun both giggled as they made their way to the house.

 

Once settled, the seven of them (Baekhyun, Yixing, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Jongin and Sehun, Minseok has his PhD classes while Junmyeon is in China, spending his well deserved vacation with his boyfriend Yifan) went outside to check on the place.

 

“You go check on the place, I really have to go dip on the water, like my life kind of depended on it?” Baekhyun said as he pulled a laughing Yixing with him, not caring of the others’ specially Sehun’s protests.

 

“You really are a brat. Look at Sehunnie’s face!” Yixing exclaimed as he was being dragged into the sea. Baekhyun just huffed and giggled, enjoying the fresh and cold touch of the sea water on his skin.

 

“Thank you Xingie.” He uttered, smiling so brightly that and Yixing thinks that Baekhyun’s smile can rival the sun’s brightness and glow.

 

“Why?”

 

“For bringing me here to relax, even though our friends tagged themselves.” He playfully rolled his eyes as Yixing laughs at him.

 

“But seriously, thank you. You really are the best of the best of the best of the best!” He shouted as he splashed water towards Yixing face then swimming away from him. Yixing just watched him swimming, his dimpled smile plastered on his face. He headed back towards the shore, not before making sure that Baekhyun is safe and went to help the others in arranging the stuff they brought for this picnic for the weekend.

 

Yixing is being sandwiched by Jongin and Sehun in a cuddle by the time Baekhyun returned from his swim and he didn’t like what he is feeling the moment he set his eyes on them. He huffs in front of them and pouted right in front of Yixing who doesn’t seemed to notice him still. Sehun is the first to notice him looking at him innocently until he widen his eyes and pointed at Yixing. Sehun seemed to get the idea and nudged Yixing who is currently listening to Jongin’s own whines. He looked up at Sehun but Sehun just pointed him to Baekhyun is so obviously sulking right in front of him. (Baekhyun purposely sulks in front of him just because.)

 

“You left me on the sea.” He whined, pouting as he sat on Yixing's lap, Sehun and Jongin moved out of the way because they KNOW. Yixing just laughed at him, kissing his head as he held his best friend by the waist. Baekhyun just nuzzled Yixings neck and whined there.

 

“Baekhyunee, YOU left me after splashing water on my face, remember?” Yixing answered as his thumbs caressed the side of Baekhyun's waist making the other relax.

 

“STILL.” Baekhyun insisted as he borrowed his face deeply in the other's neck.

 

“Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Are you tired? Hungry?” 

 

“Tired.”

 

“Alright, rest. Let's go to your room?”

 

“No. We can just stay here. I want cuddles.” Baekhyun hugs the other tightly on his waist and sighs, inhaling his best friend's fresh scent. He figured that Yixing already showered looking at his still damp hair and new set of clothes. They just stayed there, not saying anything. Their friends shared knowing glances but the two didn't notice because they began drifting off to sleep.

  
  
  
  


Yixing was startled by a flash waking them from their nap. Yixing saw Kyungsoo, camera in his hands, eyes wide like he is caught in the act (which he is). He smiled at the newly awakened Yixing sheepishly and proceeded to explain.

 

“I'm sorry, it's just that the two of you looked so cute and peaceful I have to take a picture for physical remembrance.” Yixing just smiled at the nervous boy caught in the act.

 

“Oh? I slept? I just planned to make Baekhyun sleep though? It's okay, good thing Baekhyunee was just startled and already got back to sleep. What time is it?” 

 

Kyungsoo looked at his watched as he put his camera on the coffee table beside Yixing. “ It's just five thirty in the afternoon.”

 

“The others?”

 

“Oh, Jongin and Sehun are inside the room, sleeping while Chanyeol and Jongdae are preparing the barbecue.”

 

He looked around and he saw the two youngest bundled up in the middle of the bed inside the room across him.

 

“Thank you. I'll just wait a little bit for Baekhyun to wake up then I'll be outside and help you guys.” Kyungsoo nodded and proceeded to go back to Chanyeol and Jongdae.

 

While waiting for Baekhyun to wake up, he reached for his phone inside his pocket to check on his social media and he found it bombarded with lots of notifications on his Twitter, Instagram and even his Facebook. There are lots of new followers and friend requests and comments all throughout, comments telling him how handsome he is, how hot and even how cute he is. It made him flush in embarrassment but at the same time, smiled at how big his best friend's social media reach is.

 

He is scrolling through his phone when Baekhyun sighed and nuzzled on his neck.

 

“Hi.” Baekhyun greeted, voice muffled through Yixing’s neck.

 

“Hi yourself. Slept good?” Baekhyun just nodded and tightened his hold around Yixing’s waist.

 

“Good. You think you can move now? Isn’t your body stiff?” Baekhyun nodded.

 

“Good. I have to go help the others outside for the barbecue later. You can go to the room across and cuddle with Jongin and Sehun if you want.”

 

“Okay, carry me?” Baekhyun mumbles and Yixing just laughed.

 

“What a spoiled ass.” He tsked but standing still, carrying Baekhyun with him to the room where Jongin and Sehun are sleeping. He laid him on the bed beside the two, careful not to wake them up and kissed his forehead a good sleep. He proceeded to kiss Jongin and Sehun too before leaning down to a frowning Baekhyun.

 

“Why?”

 

“Nothing. I’m going back to sleep.”

 

“Oh? Okay. Sleep tight Baekhyunee.” Yixing said as he walked back to the door. 

 

“You’re finally awake! Where is your precious best friend?” Chanyeol asked Yixing as soon as he saw him walking towards them, gesturing his hand as if to put a quotation mark to the words best friend when he asked him. Yixing just raised his eyebrows and decided to ignore Chanyeol and Jongdae’s sneaky remark.

 

“He fell back asleep. He is sleeping beside Jongin. Anyways, do you need help?” He asked changing the topic, occasionally eating some of the meat they grill as they wait for the three sleeping men inside.

 

\--------------------

 

The seven of them are at the seaside, surrounding the bonfire as they drink and talk about anything and everything under the moonlight. Baekhyun is sitting comfortably on Yixing’s lap, beside Yixing is Kyungsoo who is engulfed by his big boyfriend Chanyeol and Jongdae is being sandwiched by their two giant youngest friends.

 

“Okay, okay, let’s play truth or dare!” Jongdae started, not caring about the collective groans he received from his friends.

 

“I know, I know the game is so old but this is just for fun and we already know the rules, so yeah, oh wait! The game is truth or dare but we don’t do truth here, we only do dares! Okay let’s start!” Jongdae continued as he started spinning the bottle and it the tip points towards Chanyeol.

 

“30 push ups with Kyungsoo on top!” Sehun shouted and all of them erupted to laughter, except from Kyungsoo who reached toward Sehun to yank his hair.

 

“Shit! This is fun!” Jongdae hollered as Chanyeol struggled to make Kyungsoo agree to sit on his back while doing push ups. The group was full of laughter as they did all the ridiculous dares they throw towards each other. As the night goes by, and the group of friends get drunk, the dare gets kind of adventurous.

 

“Sehunnie! Lap dance for Yixing hyung!” Kyungsoo, who is now drunk stated as his boyfriend snickers beside him. A nonchalant Sehun stood up, and headed towards Yixing to do his dare. Jongdae and Chanyeol shared a look and started cheering, meanwhile Baekhyun was pulled by Chanyeol so that he can’t be a “disturbance” as per Kyungsoo.

 

Sehun started swaying his hips slowly, facing away from Yixing and sank down on his lap, he reached for Yixing’s hand and put it around his tiny waist all the while making slow moves, pressing his ass down Yixing’s cock. He then leaned back, his shoulders in Yixing’s chest as he bares his neck while he moaned. He stood up and turned around giving Yixing a lazy grin as he slowly straddles his lap and encircled his arms around Yixing’s neck. He nuzzles Yixing’s face on his neck as his grinded his hips down Yixing’s cock earning a groan from the said man. The two was surprised when Sehun was pulled of by a now sober Baekhyun glaring at him.

 

“Hey, it’s just a dare!” Sehun said as he held both his hands up, grinning down at him.

 

Sensing the tension, Jongin stood up and pulled Sehun away.

 

“I’m tired, let’s go sleep.” He said and Sehun just nodded, not before smirking at Baekhyun.

 

“Alright, let’s go. You two, TALK.” Jongdae pointed at Baekhyun and Yixing before pulling Chanyeol and Kyungsoo towards the house.

 

The two remaining men was silent for a moment before Baekhyun huffed and turned around to hide his slowly forming tears from Yixing. He heard Yixing sighed but doesn’t make a move.

 

“Baekhyunee, why did you do that to Sehunnie?” Yixing asked softly, but even so, that doesn’t feel right on Baekhyun’s part. He wiped his stupid tears that fell off his eyes.

 

Yixing noticed Baekhyun moving as he heard him sniffle. He went to him and turned him around, shocked that Baekhyun is crying. 

 

“Baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?” He cradled his face in his hands as he slowly wiped the tears that keep on falling from Baekhyun's eyes. Baekhyun shooked his head and burrowed his head on Yixing's chest as he started sobbing. Yixing quickly engulfed him in a hug tightening his hold on him. 

 

“Baby, please talk to me.”

 

“I- I don't like that.” Baekhyun started. “I don't like S- Sehun doing that to you. I- I don't want anyone doing that to you. I don't like it when you cuddle with him. I don't like it when you spoil him. I don't like it when you kiss his forehead, his cheeks, I don't like it at all.” Baekhyun continued, his voice softens the more he continues speaking, willing himself not to sob more.

 

“Why?” Yixing asked after another silence as tries to losen his hug to make Baekhyun look at him but he just tighten his grip on the hem of his shirt and burrowed his head on his chest further.

 

“Baby, you have to tell me why because—”

 

“I'm jealous.” Baekhyun uttered softly, closing his eyes shut, afraid to hear his best friend's response. But he doesn't want to stop. He doesn't want to have a what if if he stop right now and run away from the man who is slowly loosening the hold from him. Then he continued, still eyes closed because he is afraid,

 

“I don't want you doing things to others that you always do to me because what you do to me makes me feel special and I know I may sound selfish, no I AM selfish to think about this but I only want those things specially for me. I know anything that will come out of this will cause a lot of change and I am afraid that you might not to talk to me or even see me but what can I do? I love you so much that I feel so jealous everytime someone not me makes you smile.” He felt Yixing stiffen in front of him. Yixing opened his mouth to say something but then closes it again and chose to smile down at Baekhyun who is still fidgeting as he tries to evens his breathing. He inhaled deeply and continued now sounding softer, insecure.

 

“You always spoil me, you are always there for me but what things that I do in return? I don't remember doing anything special for you. I am scared. I am so scared that you will get tired of my attitude and just leave me. I don't know how to function without you by my side. I am so—” Baekhyun's words were stopped when Yixing lifted his head carefully. He barely even registered what is happening as Yixing leaned down and kissed him softly. The kiss is soft and slow, savoring that very moment. 

 

Baekhyun kissed him back and he felt Yixing smiled in their kiss as he tilted his head to kiss him deeply. They kissed until they cannot breathe. After the kiss, Yixing leaned his forehead down on Baekhyun's, eyes closed as his dimpled smile appeared.

 

“You know why I put extra effort in taking care of you?” He begins softly, looking into Baekhyun's eyes.

 

“Because I'm your best friend?” Baekhyun answered earning a chuckle and a kiss from Yixing.

 

“Silly. Chanyeol is also my best friend and so is Jongdae and I don't take care of them the way I do to you. Ever since we met and became friends, I knew. I knew that I have to take care of you and to make you feel special after how your parents treat you. I have to make sure that you are happy, that you are well taken care of.” He frowned as he recalled the first time Baekhyun has opened up to him. Baekhyun has fled from home because of his abusive parents especially when they knew that he is gay. His brother accepted him but he can't help him because he is still building his own family and that time, his wife is having a critical pregnancy.

 

“It was until then that Junmyeon stared asking me why. At first, I thought that I just did those things because you are my best friend. Then I realized that making you happy makes me happy. He also asked me if I like you. I know I like you but then the “Do I love Baekhyun?” pops out of my mind. I can't stop thinking about that even if I want to. I don't want to complicate things with you. I want to be with you until the end. This time, not as your best friend but more than that, if you allow me.” Yixing muttered sincerly, his gaze soft and full of love. Then he smiled.

 

“I told Junmyeon that and you know what Yifan hyung told me?” Baekhyun shook his head.

 

“He just smacked my head and told me that you know you love someone when you start asking yourself if you love that someone out of nowhere. I don't think that it made sense but I know now. I love you not because you are my best friend but I love you because you are you. I love you because you are Byun Baekhyun. And I don't mind spending my life taking care of you, spoiling you rotten. I just love you.” He said as he tilted Baekhyun's face and kissed him. The kiss this time is still so soft and Baekhyun whined making Yixing giggle. 

 

Baekhyun is the one who deepened the kiss, throwing his arms around Yixing's neck, threading his hands through his hair. Yixing swiped his tongue on his lower lip as his hands slid down to cup Baekhyun's ass making him gasp. He then dipped his tongue inside Baekhyun's mouth tasting him. He explored his mouth like it's his lifeline. He tastes sweet, tastes the liquor they drunk earlier and most importantly, he tastes like Baekhyun, the spoiled rotten love of his life.

 

Yixing moved away first to let them breathe and he giggles as Baekhyun reached for his mouth again. He pecked his lips again once, twice, thrice then kissed his forehead like he always do.

 

“I'm sorry for earlier, for being so childish, for being so jealous.” Baekhyun apologized after a while, pink washes his cheeks.

 

“Baby, you know that I never get mad at you. You don't have to apologize to me but to Sehun. What you did earlier to him is not okay and you think he deserves an explanation on why you acted like that earlier right?” Right then and there, Sehun spoke,

 

“It's okay Baekhyunee hyung. I kind of provoked you too. And no offence meant Yixing hyung, I like Jongin more.” He was standing by the door with Jongin draped all over him as Jongdae and Chanyeol slowly appeared from their hiding place behind.

 

“If you're looking for Kyungsoo, he is already sleeping. And he knows. In fact, he is the one who planned this let-your-feelings-out shit, so yeah. You're MOST welcome by the way!” Jongdae snickered, his eyebrows moving up and down like he knows something that they don't know.

 

“Anyways, we're happy that you are finally together after pinning so much with each other and seriously, you both deserve each other. You make each other incredibly happy.” Jongin said smiling, though he really is seconds away from sleeping.

 

“Good night lovers! And please, if you're planning to have sex can you please postpone it until we get back home?” Jongdae's laugh roared at the rather quiet beach house and Chanyeol dragged Jongdae inside, Jongin and Sehun following behid before Kyungsoo wakes up and decides that battering his friend is a very nice idea.

 

The two just shook their heads and shared a smile.

 

“I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.”

  
  
  
  


\------

  
  
  


“Hello sunshines! This is Baekhyun and welcome back to my Youtube channel!” Baekhyun started the video with all smiles, the beautiful sunset and the calm waves as his background.

 

“I'm back with my promised staycation video by the beach! And by the beach, I mean literally!” He laughed at his own joke and started focusing the video on the sun setting partnered with a calm sea.

 

“I know some of you are just watching because I promised that I will do this with Yixing, right?” He asked, squinting his eyes to make him look suspicious.

 

“He is kind of busy at the moment because we're planning a mukbang with my friends! They're preparing while I report to all you lovely sunshines. Oh! Can you believe that our first day here is full of surprises? Cue heart falling somewhere here!” He giggles as he pointed upwards thinking how silly he looked on the raw video.

 

He proceeded to show them the food, the activities they did, the sceneries, their silliness and stupidity on that one time they all rode the banana boat. Kyungsoo and Sehun literally flew on that one turn of the boat and all of them laughed at the two's stupidity, forgetting that they are still on the ride, in the end, the all flew and all of them erupted to laughter.

 

“This place is really awesome and beautiful. You have to try and go here too! AND! Almost everything here is cheap! This place is budget friendly and guess what? We're planning to go back here when all of our busy friends are free.” He smiled bigger when he felt hands snake around his waist and Yixing's presence is so radiant it makes him so happy.

 

“Baby, are you almost done?” Yixing asked as he kissed his cheeks making him smile more. He hummed and focused his attention to the camera even though Yixing is making it hard as he slowly slipped his hand inside his shirt and traced shaped on his stomach making his legs jelly. Good thing that the camera only focuses on the upper part of their half bodies. 

 

“Oh! Here he is! Xingie, can you say hi? These sunshines  are waiting for you.” He asked Yixing casually as if Yixing isn't pressing his hard on on his ass and as if he isn't playing with the hem of his shorts, his hands dangerously close to his hardening cock. He bit the side of his cheek to prevent himself from moaning.

 

“Hi everyone! You're waiting for me? Why? Thank you so much for watching my boyfriend's videos and supporting all his antics on the social media! You make him so happy, thank you.” He said as he kissed his now boyfriend's cheek.

 

“Xingie!” He whined, blushing from Yixing's sudden declaration of their relationship. 

 

“So, this is it? Let's meet again soon and see you on my next videos, yes? My boyfriend here needs attention so yeah. Byeee!”

  
  
  


END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the mods who are so patient with my cramming ass. I love you and please support this wonderful fest! 💜💜💜


End file.
